Convoluted
by RavenxBeauty
Summary: LJ. They under go obstacles constantly as they try to figure out their true feelings. Dreams are made and shattered. Hearts are broken then mended. Travel through the seven years of the Marauders Era.. blah, just read. Lol. Rating just in case..


-1**_A/N:_** This is a fluffy song-fic of Lily and James. The under go obstacles constantly as they try to figure out their true feelings. Dreams are made and shattered. Hearts are broken then mended. Travel through the seven years of the Marauders Era with some songs as your guide.

This is one of the boring chapters, but please just deal with it for the moment. It's sort of a "setting the scene" type of thing.

**_Disclaimer:_** I am not J.K. Rowling, even if I wish I were her. I own nothing but the plot. The songs and such belong to their respective artists while everything Harry Potter related belongs to Jo. )

**_Song: _**This is where the song, being used in the chapter, will be displayed. The song for this current chapter is: _You're Beautiful _by_: James Blunt_

_---_

_My life is brilliant._

_My love is pure._

James Harold Potter. Rich. Young. Magical. Talented. These are all some elegant words to describe me as of the summer right before my first year, as I walked with my mother down the lane of shops most commonly known as Diagon Alley. I had just recently acquired my personal letter that invited me to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I had, of course, excitedly obliged. So, this leads me to where the whole thing commences, with my mother, about to enter Flourish and Blotts to buy school supplies.  
I was spoiled rotten and, as much as I hated and still hate to admit it, completely full of myself. I have everything and anything I want. Or at least I thought I did..

_I saw an angel. _

_Of that I'm sure. _

That is when I saw her, right then and there, as we entered the book store. She was angelic, or at least in my opinion. I stood dazed. Even at my young age I knew she was magnificent and, yet somehow, even with my life as wonderful as it seemingly was, she seemed untouchable. Protected by her beauty and elegance.

_She smiled at me on the subway. _

_She was with another man. _

That's when I began walking over to her. I smiled my oh-so-confident smile and, surprisingly, she smiled back. Right as I opened my mouth to introduce myself, a boy, who looked about a year older than her, came to her side and sent me a glare. He then pulled her away hastily, leaving me alone only to be pulled away a few seconds later by my own mother.  
Now, not only did she seem untouchable because of her beauty, but she seemed to have a love interest.

_But I won't lose no sleep on that, _

_'Cause I've got a plan. _

I was saddened when she was gone, like a light from my life had disappeared. That's when it came to me, while my mother's back was turned I absconded from the shop and appeared in the middle of the Alley. I searched high and low for a tuft of red hair that belonged to the angel. I found her with an ice cream cone in her hand and her "boyfriend" glaring at anybody that got anywhere near her.  
I walked a bit closer, hiding most of my body behind the corner of a shop. I was now able to look her over carefully.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful. _

_You're beautiful, it's true. _

Her auburn hair gleamed playfully in the sunlight and her green eyes glimmered with excitement while she ate her ice cream. This caused me to smile to myself. Her face had a pale complexion, but not ghostly. She was garbed in muggle attire, a pair of khaki capris and a loose fitting forest green t-shirt.

Some ice cream had smudged onto her face, but she hardly noticed. I then thought, _And she _still_ looks beautiful…_

_I saw your face in a crowded place, _

_And I don't know what to do, _

_'Cause I'll never be with you. _

The crowd then over-took my perception of her. I murmured to myself angrily and turned around just in time to see my mother searching frantically for me. I ran to her side and was soon being scolded. I returned home only to be haunted by her almond shaped, emerald eyes and ivory, satin skin.

---

**Through the beginning years of Hogwarts.. **

**---**

_Yeah, she caught my eye, _

_As we walked on by. _

She too began attending Hogwarts, much to my pleasure. This is when I found out her name, and what a gorgeous name it was, _Lily Evans._ I relentlessly tried to impress her, whether it be my infinite knowledge or my outstanding athletic abilities. I always smirked that cocky smirk and always ruffled my hair, in a way that I always thought was "cool."

She hated it. She hated _me_.

_She could see from my face that I was,_

_Fucking high._

I guess you could say I was high. High on life, high on the ceaseless attention I received, and high with my overwhelming confidence. But, my confidence quickly faded with her constant rejections. I always hid it well, smiling and playing pranks. I guess you could say I was one hell of an actor.

_And I don't think that I'll see her again, _

_But we shared a moment that will last till the end. _

The moment that we had that day in Diagon Alley still haunts me. My friends, or the Marauders(If you feel as if I really must add descriptions of each, let me know. But otherwise their not pertinent to the plot.), think I'm foolish for loving someone that I barely know. But, deep down, I know that that's a lie, because I seem to _already_ know her. So, I explain that to them and they just give me these ''sad-eyes'' and change the subject.

_There must be an angel with a smile on her face, _

_When she thought up that I should be with you. _

I guess, it's just this feeling as if we _belong _together.I just really need to get it through my head, I suppose, that as much as we're _meant_ to be together that we never _will_.

_But it's time to face the truth, _

_I will never be with you. _

---

_**A/N:**_ Hey! Well, thank you for reading. ) A review would be nice after you read my few comments:  
-Well, unfortunately, since this chapter is in James POV you are unable to know who the boy was protecting her. So I will make this clear now, it's not important but if you must know he's just a best-friend who doesn't trust most boy's with her. Just slightly over-protective.

&& I thank you once more! Please, put me on your Alert! D

xo raven beauty / mandii


End file.
